


A Gift of Stars

by notjustmom



Series: 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A long time ago my brother-in-law before he was my brother-in-law, bought my sister a star - of course it's not really hers, but it was the thought that counted. And I thought, maybe one night, as John was messing about on the internet, with a slight case of writer's block, he came upon an ad for a star registry, and realized he needed something for Sherlock's birthday...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588402
Comments: 40
Kudos: 77
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	1. Chapter 1

John straightened up, rolled his shoulder and yawned. One in the morning and no closer to finishing the post he had been working on for the last week. Sherlock was at the morgue, fussing with some experiment that he hadn't explained fully to him, but it was clear it was better there than in their kitchen, so he had the flat to himself. He sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair and pulled up his twitter account, and realized it was two days from Sherlock's birthday. 

Damn.

They had been _together_ together for six months now, and though nothing had really changed all that much except for sleeping arrangements, and well, yeah... he felt himself blush as he recalled their early morning session yesterday, and shook his head. Everything had changed. And he wanted, no, he needed to show him - he growled impatiently at the politics and trolls that he scrolled through, until he spotted an ad. "Star Registry? What the -" he shrugged his shoulders and with a bit of trepidation hit the link.

"John? John. Don't tell me, you slept here again last night?" 

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning, the experiment was a brilliant failure, but sometimes that's just as useful. Come on, up. Up you get old man, time for bed." John offered no resistance as Sherlock helped him from the chair and led him to bed.

Two mornings later...

Sherlock sighed as he found John watching him intently as he opened his eyes. "What."

"Happy Birthday."

"John -"

"I know, I'm not going to make a fuss. No. I am. Because I want to, and you're gonna let me. First, we're gonna stay in bed all morning, and then breakfast, which you will eat, and then - what?" He rolled his eyes as Sherlock grinned at him.

"You." Sherlock sat up and placed his hands on John's face and kissed him softly, but with intent and John melted against him. "With you, it's like every day is my birthday. I don't need -"

"Let me, do this for you, please. Let me spoil you today?"

Sherlock sighed but nodded, then laid back down into the pillows, bringing John with him. "I believe you said we were going to stay in bed all morning?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"The things I do for you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock looked over at John as he finished doing the breakfast, well, now lunch dishes and sighed heavily. "You've planned something."

"Hmmm?"

"Not a surprise party..."

"Nope. I learned from the last time, won't do that again."

"There have been no mysterious packages of late delivered here...."

"So..." John grinned at him as he turned from the sink and crossed his arms. "What do you deduce?"

"That whatever it is you had delivered to the clinic, and you aren't going to tell me anything until you think I've given up guessing."

"Thought you never guess?"

"John..."

"Okay, well, I'll give you the first part of your present now, and then we'll have just enough time to get to the next part." John walked over to his desk and pulled out a manila envelope from a drawer. "I know it's a bit silly, but I couldn't think of anything to give you for your birthday -" He handed the envelope to Sherlock and bit his lip as he watched him slip a single piece of paper from it, and breathed out a sigh of relief as a smile softened Sherlock's sharp features.

"You got me a star?"

"Well, it's a really a supernova, I thought -"

"John."

"I thought, you might want to be able to see where it is."

"How?"

"I reserved the planetarium for an hour. If we leave now, we'll be right on time."

"John..."

John grinned at him, then leaned down to kiss his forehead, before he walked to the door to grab their coats. "Let's go, hmm?"

Sherlock gazed up at the darkness and couldn't help but let out a gasp of awe as the image appeared above them. "John, it's beautiful." He glanced over at him and narrowed his eyes at him. "You aren't looking at it -"

"I'd rather spend my time looking at you."

"You are a romantic, John Watson."

"Only about you."

Even in the darkness, John could see Sherlock's face flush, and he leaned against his shoulder then looked up as Sherlock cleared his throat and rumbled out, "a supernova is the explosion of a star in which the star may reach a maximum intrinsic luminosity one billion times that of the sun..."

"Thought you deleted everything about the solar system?"

"It seemed important to you, so I did a bit of reading. Honestly, this is the best present anyone's ever given me, John."

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock. You ready to go home?"

"Not quite yet, think I'd like to just sit here for a while, if you don't mind?"

John threaded their fingers together and whispered, "I don't mind." After a moment, he said quietly, "you're right, it is beautiful."

Sherlock squeezed his fingers and after a few minutes asked hopefully, "cake, next?"

John laughed, but nodded. "Cake."


End file.
